CURSE
by Beatrice Vermilion
Summary: Cuando Lucy regreso, Natsu nunca se imagino, que ella volvería con un aura diferente, ¡QUE LUCY INTENTO MATARSE!, ¿depresión?, no, era algo más fuerte, Natsu deberá cuidar, proteger y mantener con vida a Lucy, pero que paso? Lavanda Town... no es lo que parece y menos el bosque de ese pueblo... no por nada en la actualidad es un cementerio vivo clausurado.../Natsu Ayúdame/
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso un ratito para momentos de estrés.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna creo a menos que seáis fanáticos de pokemon, todo en orden :D

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo CURSE, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Sumary**: Cuando Lucy regreso, Natsu nunca se imagino, que ella volvería con un aura diferente, ¡QUE LUCY INTENTO MATARSE!, ¿depresión?, no, era algo más fuerte, Natsu deberá cuidar, proteger y mantener con vida a Lucy, pero que paso?

_**CURSE**_

-DIALOGO-

-"PENSAMIENTOS"

-_Cursiva_- escritos del diario

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

_**Frase del día:**__ "Cuando la gente se da cuenta de lo solitario que es no contar con nadie más, empiezan a ser amables" __By: Mirajane_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Año 584, Noviembre.**

**Página 28**

_La__Lullaby que se oía en el fondo bosque cerca del pueblo, __la combinación de sonidos estridentes y agobiantes producía en los humanos fuertes dolores de cabeza o incluso migrañas, acompañadas de insomnio. El siguiente estado que se padecía era irritabilidad, acompañada de insomnio y en muchos casos, sangrado de nariz. Finalmente, los afectados sufrían náuseas y vómitos, y una depresión muy fuerte…_

_Era lo que sucedía cuando un niño o adulto se acercaba al limite del bosque_

_Siempre se intenta convivir con la música del bosque en la temporada del solsticio de invierno_

_Atte: **LH**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Año 797

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo parecía normal, había llegado al gremio un poco tarde, Natsu había destruido medio pueblo, otra vez, y ni se diga que Gray y Erza le ayudaron, simplemente me pude quedar en un esquina viendo como todo caía en pedazos, un día de estos me iré a un trabajo yo sola.

Absorta en mis pensamientos, me espantaron, al gritarme en el oído, dicho grito provenía de Natsu.

-**Lucyyy~** - estaba muy feliz, como siempre

-**que pasa Natsu**-

-**vayamos a otro trabajo**- canturreo muy feliz

-**No se… acabamos de llegar y porque mejor no descansamos**- la verdad no sabía cómo decirle que quería explorar el mundo por mi cuenta… no, más bien quería mantener la recompensa a salvo.

-**Pero Lucy…**- iba a seguir hablando pero Mirajane lo interrumpió

-**Ah… Lucy, que bueno que te veo- me dijo detrás de la barra- mira te llego un paquete**- me dijo sonrientemente

**-¿Un paquete? Pero si nunca recibo algo, a menos que sean facturas-** sentia que se me iba el poco dinero juntado

-**ábrelo Lucy, ábrelo**- me dijo animado Natsu

-**Natsu contrólate, tienes 23, ya no eres un niño**-

-**que amargada Lucy, anda ábrelo ya**- me insito

Y de hecho yo también tenía la curiosidad de ver que era, no espere mas y desenvolví la caja y la abrí.

Adentro de la caja, había un ¿libro?

**-¿Un Libro? Y ¿Viejo?-** dijo Natsu un tanto decepcionado

-**No, parece más bien un diario**- juzgue por que la apariencia ya que la tapa estaba un poco húmeda, imagino que por los años, era café y las paginas ya estaban a punto de romperse o desquebrajarse, tenía ese típico color amarillo ultra-viejo.

-**Naa… pensé que iba a hacer comida**- dijo con los brazos de cruzados atrás de la cabeza…

**-¿Que solo piensas en comida?-**

Comida solo piensa en comida, dios este hombre nunca cambiara

**-¿LH?- **

-**eh?**- eso me desconcertó

-**Es que la tapa dice LH**

**-¿qué raro?-**

-**que aburrido**- suspiro y yo ni le hice caso- iré a buscar a Happy- me dijo

-**Si**- fue lo único que pude decir y ni cuenta me di cuando Natsu se fue de mi lado.

**¿LH?**, quien podrá ser, sin poder evitarlo, abrí el diario, en una página cualquiera. Total era un diario, uno escribe lo que pasa en un día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Año 585, Marzo

Pagina 48

_Pero que pasa, el solsticio de invierno a pasado no tenía que oírse la música, ahora día a día, el compas se escucha, campanada uno, empezaba la música, campanada dos se terminaba la __La__Lullaby cada vez es más oscura, como buena escritora, le eh dado el nombre de "hell bell" a las campanadas que antes no se oían._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto no parece más que una niña o niño con mucha imaginación, demasiada diría yo.

No me importo

Y seguí hojeando el diario

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Abril/12/__585: Un chico atacó a un oficial cerca del bosque y fue asesinado [!]_

_Abril/27/585. Continuos dolores de cabeza, irritabilidad. Escribió la pequeña Nina con una navaja en la piel de sus muñecas en lengua antigua "Emperador", luego murió desangrada._

_Mayo/23/585. Irritabilidad general, insomnio. Fue lo que le paso al vecino. Revelo violentos ataques de agresividad, que descargo en otros y eventualmente su propia persona._

_Muchos niños desaparecieron después de lo que sucedió, se dice que escucharon, que una voz cantaba._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sip, demasiada imaginación diría yo…

Alce el libro para seguirlo hojeando, y lo que cayó de él me sorprendió, era un antiguo mapa de cómo llegar al lugar, marcado con una **"X"**, tal vez no es demasiado imaginación…

Cálmate Lucy estas alucinando, me dije.

Seguiría hojeando, tal vez encuentre quien es **LH**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Año 585, septiembre_

_Página 106_

_Ya no aguanto… el día anterior me acerque al bosque para comprobar los rumores de los niños desaparecidos y los cadáveres que aparecen, ya no puedo dormir, ni pensar con claridad, solo escucho esa estúpida canción._

_Eh pensado en suicidarme, tengo miedo, las muertes se triplicaron, tal vez sea cuestión de tiempo para que me llegue la hora, hell bell ah sonado más de lo normal, ah habido demasiadas peleas._

_Los niños desaparecen _

_Apocalipsis? _

_Fue bonito vivir en paz durante un tiempo, debo enviar las llaves que tengo con mi hermana, no me perdonaría que a los espíritus les pase algo por mi culpa._

_Liliana, sabrá que hacer, siempre fue un excelente maga._

_La canción no tardara en sonar. Ya lo presiento, por ahora querido diario te dejare con un párrafo, estoy segura de que tu, guardaras todos mis miedos y frustraciones._

_[1]__ "Come little children, come with me__  
__Safe and happy, you will be__  
__Away from you're homes, now let us run__  
__With me, you'll have so much fun__"_

_[5]__Oh little children, you musn't leave_

_Your families for you will grieve__  
__Their minds will unravel at_ _the seams__  
__Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Atte: Lydia Heartfilia _

_PD: Me estoy volviendo loca._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Heartfilia?

Grite

.

.

.

Esto no puede ser ¿Verdad?...¿Verdad?

* * *

Y…? hola (._.)/ Otra vez… me salió esto por unos creepys…

Y por la temporada de halloween. Que opinan de la pequeña Lydia, seguro Lucy se pondrá a investigar sobre Lydia y Liliana.

No creo que se quede tan tranquila, al saber que tiene el mismo apellido que ella.

Solo sé que Natsu estará al pendiente de ella día noche y tarde.


	2. Not Found

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso un ratito para momentos de estrés.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna creo a menos que seáis fanáticos de pokemon, todo en orden. :D

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo CURSE, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Beato-san: **Antes de comenzar, les quiero decir que meteré (lenguaje vulgar) un chingo de creppys, hare que se conecten unas con otras, claro, esto sin perder, su significado original(o eso me quiero dar a entender).

_**CURSE**_

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTOS"

-_Cursiva_- escritos del diario

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

**Capitulo 2:** Not Found…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Año 583, Junio_

_Página 4_

_Es la primera vez que escribo en un diario, pero lo hare, para anotar lo que hay en el entorno._

_Liliana se fue con nuestra madre__Larissa, últimamente Liliana ha estado muy enferma, se para en la noche sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho._

_Mi madre ha decidido visitar la gran ciudad, para ver lo de la enfermedad de mi hermana menor, no tenía la intención de escribirte, pero lo hare por Liliana. _

_Para cuando vuelva, ella te leerá e iremos a campo por ricas bayas en la mañana_

_Estoy segura que todo volverá a como era antes…_

_Atte:LH_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aun seguía absorta en el diario, no sabía lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, mi madre nunca me hablo sobre si tenía una abuela o no… aparte del poco tiempo que pasamos juntas.

Mi padre no me decía nada, el en su mundo de negocios.

Pero era una Heartfilia, creo que, en mi opinión será dejarlo por la paz, digo, lo pasado, pasado.

Pero como dicen: "La curiosidad mato a Happy"

Y pasado o no…

1.- debo averiguar quién me mando el libro.

2.- Averiguar qué relación tenia, Lydia y Liliana Heartfilia con mi familia.

3.- ¿Por qué Lydia tenia tanto miedo?

4.- …?

Estaba decidida, tenía el mapa y estos apuntes de Lydia, aparte según el mapa, el pueblo lavanda, está cerca de magnolia, con esto y un mapa actual creo que será fácil llegar.

—**Mira, dile a Natsu, que después vuelvo**— fue lo único que necesite decirle, no espere una respuesta, no iba a hacerlo como quiera, me pare de mi asiento y me dirigi a la salida.

Primera parada.

Los famosos archivos de ERA.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, septiembre**_

_**Página 108**_

_La desaparición de los niños se ah aumentado, quisiera averiguar, pero me da miedo, La Lullaby suena con más frecuencia… _

_Esto ya se está poniendo feo._

_Aporte medio_

_Ayer un vecino muy desesperado estaba gritando que Mina-chan se había perdido a las afueras del campo, recogiendo bayas._

_¿Realmente Mina-chan se perdió, a pesar de conocer muy bien el camino?_

_Como se, los rumores no se hicieron esperar y dicen que cerca del bosque se escucha una nana… _

_Nana que yo eh oído. _

_Intente acercarme al bosque y se oye una voz ni muy joven ni muy vieja. _

_(3)Oh, little children, please don't squirm__  
__Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm__  
__I'm telling you this is true__  
__But sadly, I lied to you_

_Creo que esto se está complicando, la nana siempre sonaba, los niños empezaron a actuar raro. No sé en que vaya acabar, Hell Bell, suena más seguido… _

_Hace más de dos años que no veo a mi madre y a mi hermana, solo me han llegado varias cartas de que mi hermana sigue en tratamiento o algo similar. _

_Solo espero que haya llegado la carta que envíe la semana pasada, diciendo que no volvieran…_

_Si en los siguientes días, empeoran las cosas, será mejor que Liliana no regrese. _

_No la quiero ver muerta o desaparecida. _

_Y lo único que tengo es a Nikola. _

_Aun que creo que debo enviarlo con Liliana, no quiero que sufra._

_Atte:LH_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cuando ni como había llegado a fuera de Era, necesitaba unos documentos y que mejor que ERA para proporcionármelos.

En dado caso que no me proporcionara lo que yo quiero, acudiré con crux.

Supongo que el debe saber algo, al suponer que Lydia y Liliana Heartfilia, fueron magas celestiales.

Entre y acudí con algunas de la recepcionistas.

—**Disculpe, señorita** — dije para captar su atención a tope, esto era importante**— ¿Información, sobre magas y magos, de Fiore?—**

—**Ah… si disculpé, eso se encuentra el quinto piso de archivos, si gusta ir subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda, caminara por un pasillo, cuente cinco puertas del lado izquierdo, la quinta puerta, es lo que busca**— me explico con el tono de la típica secretaria feliz y amable.

Seguí sus instrucciones y camine hasta llegar al dichoso lugar, toque varias veces la puerta, pero al no recibir señal, decidí entrar.

—**Disculpe, la intromisión…**— dije a modo de disculpas. A mi sorpresa, no había nadie.

Solo era un cuarto un poco iluminado, con un espejo y varios botones y palancas alrededor del espejo.

Me acerque lentamente quería ver cómo funcionaba.

—**Buenas tardes, para solicitar la información que busca diga fuerte y claro el nombre de los magos o magas, de quien desea la información **— eso me sorprendió por lo cual di un brinco hacia atrás. Era una de esas ranas del consejo.

— **¿Cuál es el nombre de quien busca información?**— volvió a repetir automáticamente.

—**Ah… si… los nombres son Liliana Heartfilia y Lydia Heartfilia **— dije fuerte y claro como me dijo

En ese mismo espejo empezaron a salir un montón de caracteres tan rápido que no alcance a leerlo.

De nuevo apareció la cara de la rana, que sirve en el consejo.

—**Liliana Heartfilia, maga estelar, murió a la edad de 52 años, registrada ante el consejo como maga en la capital de Fiore a los 15 años, se mantuvo en tratamiento por 8 años, enfermedad desconocida, hija(s) Laila Heartfilia, sin más información relevante**— No puede ser… entonces ella es mi ¿abuela?

¿Por qué mamá no me hablo de ella…?

—**Lydia Heartfilia no encontrada, gracias por esperar la respuesta vuelva pronto**—

—**No… espera…**— no alcance a decir lo de más porque la pantalla se puso negra.

Esperen, como que no hay información, si el libro dice que son hermanas, ¿por qué no aparece?

No hice mas, que dar media vuelta y salir del establecimiento, si también fue una maga estelar, seguro, Crux debe de saber algo, iría a casa, estaré más tranquila ahí, así que solo invoque a plue, durante el trayecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, Octubre**_

_**Página 136**_

_Hoy me despedí de Nikola, lo envié con mi hermana por fin, ¿genial? ¿No?_

_Hoy fui al campo de bayas con él, quería divertirme con él una última vez._

"_amo a los espíritus"_

_Nikola siempre me acompaño, la tonada volvió a sonar, por lo cual no pude quedarme mucho. _

_No puedo ser egoísta, pero… no me quiero quedar sola._

_Sé que algún día esto se terminara, lo sé, todo volverá a hacer como antes._

_Lo presiento…_

_Y no volveré a estar sola._

_Nunca más sola._

_Atte: LH_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Puerta de la estrella del sur, Yo te abro**—hice los típicos movimientos que solía hacer — **¡Crux!—**

—**Es algo repentino, pero tengo una solicitud**— le dije sentada en mi cama **— ¿Puedes buscar sobre la maga estelar de Lydia Heartfilia?—**

Espere el tiempo debido…

Y espere…

Y luego el típico grito.

— **¿Encontraste algo?—**

—**Sí, debido a la escaza información que hay, además de que la información de los humanos está protegida, Lydia-sama solo tuvo un espíritu en su poder, es el mismo Nikola que tu posees, toda información sobre Lydia-sama desapareció hace mas de 200 años **—

¿Desapareció? Como puede desaparecer información del mundo estelar.

Es… ¿ilógico?

— **¿Y cuál es la relación entre mi Nikola y Lydia? ¿Quien le dio la llave? ¿Como la llave llego a un puesto?**— volví a preguntar enseñando

—**Lo siento, pero la poca información que había, está en un área muy restringida**—

—**Pero…**— no termine de decirle algo porque quedo dormido, otra vez.

Mi Nikola y Lydia.

Pero si yo compre la llave en un puesto. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que esa misma llave de hace 200 años llegue a mis manos?

Tendré que ir a ese pueblo a averiguarlo por mí misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, Octubre**_

_**Página 139**_

_Me quiero morir_

_No lo puedo olvidar, esos ojos, esa boca._

_Ya no quiero vivir, sobreviví apenas. _

_¿Mamá? ¿Liliana?_

_Regresen… _

_No quiero estar sola. _

_No quiero estar con ellos. _

_Ayúdenme…_

_No quiero morir, no más._

_Por Favor… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y… que les pareció? :B

Ya se supo un poco mas de Liliana, pero ahora esta el misterio de Plue, y ¿ellos?

Plue sabe algo y no quiere decir nada...

¿Quiénes son?

¿Que vio Liliana en el bosque?

¿Por qué brincamos de página en página?

Happy Halloween?...

Atte: Beato-san

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, prometo que en el siguiente capítulo, les contestare

Viva lavender Twon!

Wuiiii

Responderé solo lo que tenga que responder.

**ZatsuneTenshi**: Sip, es la de el síndrome de pueblo lavanda

**Honey Maaka:** no, no me ofendiste, al contrario, gracias *-* me has ayudado a mejorar

**ASay20**: sinceramente ni yo se xD

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_AgathaxB_

_ValeRyoda03 _

_NaLu-Chan_

_sayuki yukimura_

_SpencerReidlove_


	3. Project 0

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso un ratito para momentos de estrés.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna creo a menos que seáis fanáticos de pokemon, todo en orden. :D

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo CURSE, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Beato-san:**Antes de comenzar, les quiero decir que meteré (lenguaje vulgar) un chingo de creppys, hare que se conecten unas con otras, claro, esto sin perder, su significado original(o eso me quiero dar a entender).

_**CURSE**_

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTOS"

-_Cursiva_- escritos del diario

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

Recomiendo que mientras lean, pongan algunas song de fondo creppy. _**Si se quieren volver locos por gusto, pongan en You Tube Lavender Twon Theme original. (PD: la versión piano también funciona)**_ _Otra cosa de una vez escuchen __**Hypno's song.**_

**Capitulo 3: Project 0**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, Septiembre**_

_**Página 97**_

_— ¡Pon abajo el cuchillo! ¿Que no nos oyes? ¡Ponlo abajo! ¡Último aviso!__  
__—Al comenzar de nuevo, camináis hacia el norte del bosque de pueblo lavanda, y cuando vas a fondo, La nana empezaba a sonar, ¿muy peligroso, no? Bien, cuando Kuro estaba con vida, me ayudo a iniciar de 0. Imaginad que os aventuráis solos al bosque...__  
__— ¿Qué quieres decir?__  
__—Íbamos a iniciar de 0, todo iba a ser mejor que lo que fue en el pasado, pero un error se encargo de arruinar todo. Exactamente 151 personas escucharon la nana, en el festival lunar, el primer día que se escucho. Sólo han muerto 104, eso es lo que me extraña. Quizá han comprendió lo que ustedes, inútiles, no quieren ver.__  
__— ¡Aparta las manos del cuchillo! __  
__— ¡Ja! Sois aún más idiotas que Kuro! Que se dio cuenta de la que lió, y que podría iniciar una cadena de caos, dado que el mundo no parece preparado para ésta revolución, y mirad, se ha ¡suicidado! ¿Queréis saber qué es el proyecto 0?, Adentrad al bosque. Descubridlo por vosotros. Probad suerte, y quizá descubrís el secreto..._

_Luego agarro el cuchillo y se corto la yugular, solo pude ver, como la sangre corría, como si no tuviera fin._

_Todo esto me sucedió, por andar de chusma, cerca del risco, donde el exiliado del pueblo._

_Nunca me entere porque estaba exiliado. _

_No importa cuál sea la temporada, los arboles siempre están torcidos, oscuros y marchitos._

_Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué construir esa casa en un ligar así de extraño? ¿Quien quería vivir lejos del pueblo, considerando lo cerca que esta del bosque lavanda?_

_Atte: LH_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en el camino, una ruta viajera, según el mapa, "La ruta del viajero", había un camino escondido entre la yerba alta, melesa y arboles.

Cuando encontré, el camino que quería, seguí caminando, durante unos minutos más, quería llamar a plue, pero con lo que me entere, no sé, si sería prudente.

"si tan solo Natsu y Happy estuvieran aquí"

—**Niña, vete de aquí**— me sorprendió la voz de una señora, me di la vuelta y era una señora de tercera edad.

— **¿eh?**—

—**Vete de aquí, si sigues…**— dejo la frase inconclusa

—**Vete**— me volvió a decir, luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue por entre la melesa y el bosque.

Como era yo, no le di importancia continúe caminando.

Veía los letreros viejos y ya casi al punto de deshacerse de tanto tiempo que llevaban sin mantenimiento.

Uno tras otro.

20 km. Para pueblo Lavanda.

15 km. Para pueblo Lavanda.

10 km. Para pueblo Lavanda.

5 km. Para pueblo Lavanda.

Seguía caminando cuando llegue a una parte donde se dividía el camino, diablos esto parece la zona olvidada y exiliada de Fiore.

El camino se dividía, un letrero con forma de flecha a la derecha decía, Pueblo Lavanda próximamente.

La otra flecha no decía nada.

Lo poco que eh hojeado, Lydia no menciono nada de eso en su diario.

Ahora tenía más curiosidad, ¿irme por el camino de pueblo Lavando o elegir el sin nombre?

Opte por la primera opción, era a lo que venía ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, Diciembre**_

_**Página 197**_

_Curiosa, le hablé... y fue ahí donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo raras para mí. No decía algo que tuviese sentido, simplemente repetía la misma cosa una y otra vez por un tiempo molestamente largo._

_"SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA,SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA ,SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA,SUENA LA CAMPANA"_

Esto no significaba nada para mí, así que no me molesté en hablarle de nuevo, solo seguí moviéndome hacia el norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—**Mira! Dime donde se metió Lucy**— grito Natsu hace dos días que ni la olía, ni sentía su presencia cerca, ni la escuchaba y ya se estaba exasperando.

—**Cálmate Natsu!, solo alcance a escuchar un tal pueblo lavanda, antes de que le preguntara más cosas ya se había ido**— explico la albina calmadamente, confiaba en Lucy, así que no le pasaría nada o eso quería creer.

— ¿**pero porque no me dijo nada?**

—**A lo mejor no quería molestarte**

—**Pero aun así…**

— **¿por qué no vas a su casa? A lo mejor ya llego.**

—**está bien, Happy!**

—**Aye sir**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, Noviembre**_

_**Página 155**_

_Hoy llego una chica nueva al pueblo, parecía desorientada, nadie quería acercársele por los problemas que se estaban viviendo. _

_Así que como yo no tenía a nadie más, prácticamente perdí a mi madre y a mi hermana, así que un poco de compañía no estaría mal._

_Me acerque a ella, le ofrecí casa, ropa y comida. _

_Me entere de su nombre, se llama Bel, es un chica muy __tímida pero como hasta no poder mas__, tiene también magia pero no sabe cómo utilizarla. _

_Y yo ciertamente no podía enseñarle por más que quisiera. _

_Me conto que tiene hermanos, pero no sabía cómo regresar, es la segunda más joven de sus hermanas. _

_Lubia, Leidia, Sara, Belphe, Mari y Moka__. Dice que todas son muy buenas y dulces, me platico que jugaba mucho con ellas._

_Lo que me incomodo de ella fue que hablara en sueños. _

_Dirán que metiche, pero lo que decía me incomodaba._

_Decía:_

"Llévame de vuelta."

"No puedo irme por mí mismo. Llévame de vuelta."

"Glitch"

_Atte: __

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lucy, ya llegaste— espero respuesta pero nada

—parece que no ha llegado, Natsu, iré a su cocina— dijo el muy comodino gato.

Como siempre, Natsu se encargaba de transculcar las cosas de Lucy, pero nada.

Bingo!

En la mesa había varias hojas.

Unas decían algo sobre Lydia y Liliana Heartfilia, cosa que sorprendió a Natsu

— **¿tiene una abuela?**

Y otras eran mapas a medio dibujar con la localización de Lavender Twon

—"**Lucy, ¿en qué te has metido?"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Año 585, Septiembre**_

_**Página 110**_

_(4)Oh, little children, you mustn't leave_

_Your families for you will grieve_

_Their minds will unravel a the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_Cuentan, que al extremo suroeste del bosque hay una cueva, dicen que de ahí proviene la misteriosa melodía, pero muchos, por miedo no se acercan a averiguar, yo lo hare pero otro día, seguro encuentro la causa y todo volverá a hacer como antes. _

_Seré una heroína._

_O eso quiero creer. _

_Atte: LH_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— **¿Qué demonios es esto?—** estaba sorprendida, seguí el camino de pueblo lavanda, no había nadie en el pueblo, estaba desierto, las casas, peor que deterioradas, pero que cuando Natsu las destruye.

La energía del lugar era abrumadora.

— **¿Hola?**— la verdad lo dije de inercia, como en esas películas de terror donde la protagonista habla, pero uno sabe que no le contestaran, me sentía igual de babosa que la protagonistas de esas películas, claro está que sin el sexo.

Pero eso es otro tema.

El aura del lugar era escalofriante, decidí, revisar el lugar, había muchas casas, tan y como decía Lydia, era un pueblo bastante alegre, "era".

Cada casa estaba peor que la anterior.

Iba a entrar, a otra casa, cuando un sonido similar al de una campana sonaba.

"SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA"

Recordé.

DIOS MIO

La tonada comenzó a inundar aire, tenía miedo, intente llamar a Loki, pero nada, Taurus, nada, cáncer, tampoco, que les pasa a mis llaves.

Virgo siempre me ayuda, pero en esta ocasión no fue así.

Mire mis llaves y la mitad de todas mis llaves paso a un tono de oxidación.

¿Por qué?

La tonada, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, solo temblaba, con fuerza sobre humana, eso quería creer, me lleve las manos a mis orejas, intentando no escucharla y empecé a correr, con cada paso me mareaba mas y mas

Hasta que…

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anda la osa…D: me encanta la frasecilla de homero xD, pero enserio, anda la osa… ni yo tenía planeado eso de las llaves… hasta hace 5 minutos (._.)

_**Quiero pedir disculpas**_, me pase de extensión este fic está diseñado para no pasar de 7 hojas, es más, que no pase de 6, pero se hicieron 8 y media bueno 9 y eso está mal luego se pierde todo el hilo de la historia y es lo que no quiero, pero tampoco puedo cortarla así como así.

Y lo de las 7 hermanas… creo que ya dije demasiado pero no puedo callármelo, los nombres son claves para el final, los puse en la historia hace como 20 minutos… dije, porque no, ósea esta hell bell.

Los que han leído y oído creepys de hell bell vieron lo de la campana :D me encanta esa parte.

¿Veremos que hace Lucy? ¿Se adentrara más o se quedara hipnotizada?

Y esta Lydia, anda aceptando gente desconocida, eso no se hace.

¿Glitch? Si no mal recuerdo le respondí por PM a alguien sobre esto… :B pero… mejor léelo xD

Otra pregunta que quiero hacerles

¿Por qué Nikola nunca llego con Liliana?

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_ValeRyoda03_

_wardox12 _

_AgathaxB _

_Kari Hyuga _

_soul-feniix_

_yuki2341 _

_ASay20_

_Y a los que los pusieron en __**favoritos y alerta**__ que se me perdieron entre tanto correo de facebook._


	4. Blood

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso un ratito para momentos de estrés.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna…

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo CURSE, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Beato:**Hola! Em… quería pedirles una disculpa por la demora, pero aquí esta. :D

_**CURSE**_

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTOS"

-_Cursiva_- escritos del diario

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

Recomiendo que mientras lean, pongan algunas song de fondo creppy. _**Si se quieren volver locos por gusto, pongan en You Tube Lavender Twon Theme original. (PD: la versión piano también funciona)**_ _Otra cosa de una vez escuchen __**Hypno's song.**_

_**También sirve 10 more creepy songs from anime **_

**Capitulo 4: **

* * *

1, 2, 3.

El tiempo corre, puedes escapar todo lo que quieras pero no podrás esconderte, pequeña rata.

4, 5, 6.

Cuando escuches el llanto de las gaviotas harán que aparezcan las nubes de tormenta, sabrás que la maldición dorada habrá llegado.

— **¡Lucy~!**—Grito el DS por la ventana, para variar, nótese el sarcasmo.

— **¿Lucy? **— esta vez pregunto el pequeño gato azul, colgado de la espalda de Natsu

Ambos personajes entraron a la casa-habitación de la chica y vieron todo botado, vasos de vidrio estrellados, papeles, hechos bolitas, manchados, rayados y hasta con… ¿sangre?

—**Debe ser kétchup, ¿verdad Natsu?** — pregunto el gato cobarde

—**S-si… eso debe ser…**

—**Lucy~**

— **¡Natsu!, como que Lucy esta traumada con pueblo lavanda, todas las ojos dicen lo mismo**

—**A ver…**

Natsu empezó a leer, está muy mal escrito y poco entendible, la rubia suele escribir hermosamente, pero esta vez , esta del asco aquel escrito

— _**SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA, SUENA LA CAMPANA**_

**— ¿Qué pasa Natsu?**

—**Eso está escrito en las hojas**— le enseño aquellas hojas mientras Happy las agarraba y el cogía otras.

_(1)Come little children, come with me_

_Safe and happy, you will be_

_Away from your homes, now let us run_

_With Hypno, you'll have so much fun_

_(2)Oh, little children, please don't cry_

_Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free, be free be free to play_

_Come down in my cave with me to stay_

_(3)Oh, little children, please don't squirm_

_Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm_

_Hypno tells you this is true_

_But sadly, Hypno lied to you_

_(4)Oh, little children, you mustn't leave_

_Your families for you will grieve_

_Their minds will unravel a the seams_

_Allowing me to haunt their dreams_

_(5)But surely, all of you must know_

_That it is time for you to go_

_Oh, little children, you weren't clever_

_Now you shall stay with me forever_

— **¿Pero qué mierda está escribiendo Lucy?**

— **¿Qué pasa Natsu? ¿Que escribió Lucy?**—pregunto el gato curioso, quitándole las hojas de improvisto

Natsu siguió viendo las hojas, mapas dibujados por ella, todos tenían algo común…

Eso era el nombre de Pueblo lavanda, pero algo solo y encerrado fue lo que le llamo la atención, en una hoja en blanco y escrito con rojo, se encontraba escrito.

"Fallo 0-0"

Seguía caminando, le incomodaba pisar los vidrios, la cama desentendida, la cocina echa un asco.

¿Pero si Lucy no es así?

¿Qué habrá pasado?

¿Lucy donde estas?

Era las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de cierto chico caminando y tocando todo.

Hasta que decidió ir al baño, seguro recibiría un golpe, pero tenía una inquietud grande, sin más fue al baño y con Happy tras de él.

Dudo en abrir y girar aquella perilla, pero tenía esa enorme inquietud.

La abrió con cuidado.

Y lo que había detrás de aquella puerta lo había dejado en shock y más a Happy

Lucy bañada en sangre dentro de su bañera, sangre en las paredes, sangre en el piso, sangre en todos lados.

¿Qué paso?

¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que le hizo eso a su _Lucy_?

Sin esperar más Happy y Natsu se acercaron a la rubia, miraron fijamente, sus muñecas cortadas, acerco su oído al corazón, para ver si estaba aun viva, tenía que estar viva.

¡sí!

Su corazón aun estaba latiendo pero tenían que ir rápido con Wendy para que la curara, quería ver a su Lucy otra vez sonriendo.

* * *

.

..

…

..

.

* * *

— **¡Wendy!**— llego gritando el DS en al gremio tenia a Lucy en brazos cubierta con una manta.

Todo mundo se sorprendió, Natsu chorreando sangre, imposible, si piensas lógicamente.

—**Wendy, ayúdala **— la voz de Natsu se estaba cortando, tenía miedo de perderla.

Rápidamente llevaron a la enfermería a la chica, no tenían mucho tiempo, por suerte Natsu llego a buena hora, si hubiera tardado mas, Lucy probablemente, no estaría en este mundo.

Natsu parecía león, no paraba de dar vueltas Gray y Erza estaban igual, Happy intentaba calmarlos pero no surtía efecto.

Pasaron varias horas, para cuando, salió Wendy, diciendo que la chica estaba bien.

Ahora todo estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero había una duda.

¿Por qué Lucy se quería suicidar?

—**Natsu, ¿viste algo extraño en su casa?**—pregunto Erza directamente y rompiendo el silencio

—**Si… mapas diseñados por ella, diciendo Pueblo Lavanda**

—**Natsu, no te culpes, ella estará bien, ahora lo importante es ir a ese lugar y vengar a Lucy**— hablo Gray viendo a Natsu devastado

—**Si**

Natsu seguía en estado de shock, si hubiera ido con ella, seguro esto no hubiera pasado.

Era su culpa

—**No te culpes.**

.

..

…

..

.

* * *

**Beato:** Bien… aquí queda el capitulo, gracias por seguir esta historia de verdad gracias *-* me hacen feliz, perdón por tardar mucho, pero pokemon, metodología y skip beat, me traumaron xD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Si les gusto déjenme saber su opinión con un lindo review, si no les gusto también.

Así que rabu rabu para todos :D

No se traumen con lavander twon ;D


	5. Rape Blossoms

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, yo solo los uso un ratito para momentos de estrés.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna…

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo CURSE, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Beato:**Hola! Em… quería pedirles una disculpa por la demora, pero aquí esta. :D

_**CURSE**_

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTOS"

-_Cursiva_- escritos del diario

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

Recomiendo lo mismo que en los anteriores capítulos, _**Lavander twon theme, Hypno's song y 10 more creepy songs from anime**__**.**_

También algo que es crucial es que escuchen_** Maria's Creppy song**_.

**Capitulo 4: "Rape Blossoms! **

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo sucedido con Lucy, el gremio también estaba en shock, no tanto como Natsu, pero estaban en shock.

¿Por qué Lucy se quería matar?

¿Es que acaso ya no tenía motivo para seguir viviendo?

No puede ser… El mismo Natsu era una razón para la rubia para seguir viviendo, así como la rubia era un motivo para Natsu para vivir al límite.

Natsu no se había movido de estar enfrente de la enfermería, ya llevaba horas ahí y al día siguiente saldrían a ese pueblo donde fue Lucy.

Había ocasiones en las que cabeceaba pero se espabilaba, no irá hasta ver a Lucy despierta.

_~Natsu P.O.V~_

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Lucy no despertaba, había ido a verla consecutivamente, me quería quedar a su lado, pero no me dejaron.

Lo mejor era que esperara a fuera, abriendo y cerrando la puerta cada par de horas.

Me había quedado dormido, pero el caerme de la silla me despertó, así que decidí ir a ver a Lucy a lo mejor estaba despierta y me sentiría más tranquilo.

Me levante de aquel lugar y me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de abrirla se alcance a escuchar un murmullo.

Era Lucy cantando.

Abrí despacio aquella puerta, queria escuchar mejor que estaba cantando. Me asome por la pequeña abertura de la puerta que había hecho, agudice y ojo izquierdo, Lucy estaba sentada viendo a la ventana, la luz de la luna la iluminaba.

Eso no me molestaba.

Lo que me molestaba era lo que estaba cantando.

_**...stop in the cherry blossoms**_

_**During the times that cherry blossoms flourish...**_

_**Stop in the rape blossoms.**_

_**When you tire of the rape blossoms,**_

_**Stop in the cherry blossoms.**_

—**Lucy…**

¿Por qué cantaba eso? no estaba bien.

— **¡Lucy!**—grite y corrí hacia ella — **¡Deja de cantar!**— y la tome de los hombros para que volteara a verme — **¡Lucy!** —Ella me miraba con esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaba, tenían brillo, pero este era otro brillo diferente.

— **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te auto-lastimaste?**

—**La hermana mayor**— me contesto con una mueca

— **¿La hermana mayor?**

—**Sí, la del primer día, La Hermana mayor**—eso no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? Era perturbador.

—**La Hermana mayor**— Dijo repetidamente y yo no pude descifrar quien era esa Hermana Mayor. Lo decía tantas veces que me saco de quicio.

— **¡Ya basta de esa estupidez! Y dime quien fue**— le grite, lo se estaba mal, pero quería golpear a los que la llevaron a ponerse en ese estado.

Creo que me escucharon, porque oí pasos subiendo las escaleras.

—**Ya basta Natsu**— me dijo Erza en tono desafiante.

—**Lucy…**—esta vez fue Gray quien le hablo— **Dinos que paso, para que quisieras matarte**—

— **¿Matarme? ¿Yo?, no sean ridículos**— su voz ya no era la misma, era más afilada y venenosa

—**Entonces ¿Quién intentabas hacer?**— esta vez le pregunto Erza

—**Ayudar a Hermana Mayor**— contesto con simpleza

— **¿Quién es Hermana Mayor?**

—**No lo se**

— **¿Cómo que no lo sabes?**—ya estaba exaltado, esta no era mi Lucy

— **¡Natsu!**—me riño Gray

— **¿entonces dinos porque cantabas esa canción?**

—**Hermana mayor dijo que mirara a la Luna y que cantara canciones**

—**Entonces ¿Hermana Mayor vino aquí?**— le pregunto Erza, pero, ¿Cómo si no sentí ni olí nada

—**Sí, Hermana mayor es genial**—Dijo sonrientemente, mi Lucy se ah ido—**Ella solo apareció en una nube de humo**—

— **¡Eso es imposible!**—Le grite, sé que me eh pasado, pero quería a mi Lucy de vuelta

—**jajajajajaja!**— esa risa escalofriante y psicópata no era de ella—**Difícil de creer, ¿No? Pero ella es una extraordinaria maga, puede hacer lo quesea con su extraña magia, ustedes no son rivales para ella, jejejeje**— esa risa me estaba dando miedo—**Ella me dijo algo, dijo que esto debería continuar y entonces me dijo que mirara a la luna y que cantara canciones cuando tuviera miedo, de esa forma, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que escuches, no te pasara nada**—

— **¿Y se supone que te creamos?**—le espete agarrándola de los hombros, esta no era Lucy, Lucy no era así

—**Jajajaja, ahora todo comenzara de nuevo, el proyecto cero volverá y nada lo detendrá**

—**Tú no eres Lucy, devuélveme a Lucy**

— **¡Natsu! Cálmate** — me dijo Gray agarrándome del hombro izquierdo

—Lucy, ya dinos quien es ella— le dijo Erza, parecía más enojada que de costumbre

Entonces Lucy cayó a la cama de nuevo, inconscientemente.

La acomodamos y la tapamos y salimos de aquella atmosfera, tan rara e irritante.

—**Y bien ¿qué haremos?**—Preguntó Gray, ¿que no era obvio?, obviamente ir a ese pueblo y ver que paso con Lucy

—**Ir a Pueblo Lavanda y descubrir el misterio que rodea a Lucy**—Le contesto Erza viendo por la ventana—**Nos vemos en 2 horas cerca de la estación **— sentencio

Así que cada quien tomo su rumbo, para ir a aquel pueblo.

_~End Natsu P.O.V~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._Se alabará al sabio, y otorgara 4 tesoros._

_El primero será todas las riquezas que puedas imaginar._

_El segundo será la resurrección de las almas de todos los muertos._

_El tercero será la resurrección del amor perdido._

_El cuarto será el privilegio de poner a dormir a tu enemigo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— **¿4 tesoros? Vaya cosa más estúpida**—declaro Gray viendo por la ventana

—**Absurdo o no, Lucy estuvo más de dos semanas al libro, intentado descubrir donde estaba el pueblo Lavanda**—Erza seguía hojeando el libro

—**No me importar, solo quiero patearle el trasero el que puso a Lucy al borde de la muerte.**

—**Cálmate Natsu, mejor escucha esto**—Le hablo Erza deteniéndose en una página particular

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

. .

.

Cuando leas esto, probablemente yo habré muerto, aunque quizás no haya ningún cadáver.

A quien sea que lea esto, por favor, cuenta la verdad. Es todo lo que quiero.

Atentamente: Lidya Heartfilia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Termino de recitar Erza.

— **¿Heartfilia?**—El coro Natsu y Gray, no se hizo esperar

—**Pues esa es la firma.**

—**Lucy tiene una familia muy complicada**— dijo Natsu mientras intentaba atar cabos

— **Lo importante es llegar al pueblo**—mientras cerraba el diario que tuvo a Lucy alejada de todos por más de dos semanas

* * *

Aun hoy.

La verdad sobre, el caso de las muertes en masa del pueblo Lavanda.

No ha sido revelada.

* * *

_**Beato:**_ Ha paso tiempo desde que no tenía una inspiración tan motivada. Bien, bien, creo que la mayoría de las musas se cansan después de vivir 100 años, Es bueno tener una musa con carácter, después de todo. Creo que fue un gran honor que la musa Gore y horror se haya presentado ante mí de golpe.

Déjenme que ustedes preguntaron acerca de la canción y el titulo.

_**¿Rape Blossoms?**_

Porque no construyen su propio mundo.

Desmoronar todo lo que construyeron valdrá todo mi tiempo.

_Nos volveremos a ver… algún día._

**_PD: PERDÓN POR LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA _**


	6. Welcome to Glitch City

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna…

¡Hey, Para todos los que estén leyendo el fic! Cuando estés leyendo CURSE, mantengan la habitación iluminada, y manténganse a una distancia prudente de la pantalla para evitar futuras lesiones de ojos. ¿Bien?

**Beato:**Hola! Em… quería pedirles una disculpa por la demora, pero aquí esta. :D

_**CURSE**_

-DIALOGO-

"PENSAMIENTOS"

-_Cursiva_- escritos del diario

(INTERVENCIONES MIAS)

Recomiendo lo mismo que en los anteriores capítulos, _**Lavander twon theme, Hypno's song y 10 more creepy songs from anime.**_

**Capitulo 5: Welcome to Glitch City**

* * *

— **¿Y bien? ¿Hacia dónde?**— Gray estaba entre la división del camino viendo si debían escoger la izquierda o la derecha.

—**Yo digo que tomemos el camino de la izquierda**—opino Natsu enfrente del camino que había elegido

—**Nadie te pregunto encendedor de pacotilla**—

—**Calmados, el mapa de Lucy no dice nada y por lo que leí en el diario era muy difícil de salir del pueblo… pero nada de caminos divididos**— había dicho Elsa que estaba un poco más atrás que sus compañeros

—**Hubiera sido más fácil si la información de las flechas no se hubiera borrado por el paso de los años**— Gray estaba viendo el camino de la derecha, ese camino no le daba buena espina que digamos, es más, hasta veía el camino de mala gana.

—**El de la Izquierda**—grito Natsu.

—**Opino lo mismo que Natsu, tomemos el de la izquierda, si no pues regresamos por donde vinimos**—Elsa solo comenzó a caminar por donde había dicho, la izquierda era la mejor opción, pensó.

Gray solo suspiro y Natsu comenzó a caminar detrás de Elsa, Gray pensaba que debieron escoger la derecha, pero era 2 vs. 1 que podía hacer, además Elsa, ya había agarrado camino y sabía que no había manera de detenerla.

* * *

—**Wendy ¿Cómo esta Lucy?**— una albina había entrado por la puerta de la enfermería, para cambiar las sabanas que cubrían a la rubia.

—**Aun no despierta, mira-san**— dijo mirando a la albina directamente

—**Ya veo**—

—**Mira-san, mientras Lucy dormía, me dedique a checar su mente, la verdad, es como si alguien se la hubiera lavado**— dijo la pequeña curandera de Fairy Tail

— **¿Estás segura Wendy?**— dijo la albina mientras terminaba de cambiar las sabanas y abría la ventana, para que circulara el aire.

—**Si… Lo cheque con magia, además, mientras lo hacía, sentí una magia extraña, es como si le hubieran bloqueado los recuerdos**— termino la curandera de decir mientras volvía a tomar asiento al lado de la rubia

— **¿Qué?... si es así entonces le contare al maestro, puede que sepa un poco más, la verdad, a mí también me intriga ese tal pueblo, espero que los chicos obtengan respuestas**— dijo la albina mientras recogía la ropa de cama y salía de la habitación

—**Si…**—

* * *

"_No merecen llamarse, espíritus, no son más que una creación abominable, un espíritu protege a su portador, no lo destruye de adentro hacia afuera"_

* * *

-**Doma-sama!, Doma-sama!**- un grito, que si lo escucharas te quedarías sordo, pues era muy agudo, era un asistente del consejo mágico.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** pregunto, un no muy contento jefe.

-**Doma-sama, se han movido, la magia de…-** las palabras quedaron en el aire, ya que un grito de enojo lo interrumpió.

**-¡Y CREES QUE NO LO SE!-** grito tumbando las cosas de su escritorio- **SE PUEDE SENTIR A KILOMETROS ESA MAGIA APESTOSA**- se mantuvo un rato en silencio, el chico asistente iba a volver a hablar, pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

-**John, llama a todo el consejo mágico, diles que habrá junta, también informa a los gremios, para que sus magos estelares estén fuera de esto, es muy peligroso para ellos**- dijo muy seriamente, pero ya calmado.

-**Si**- es lo único que el chico pudo decir antes de salir por la puerta, acatando la orden.

-**Ah empezado una nueva lucha**- es lo único que pudo pensar el líder del consejo.

* * *

— **¿Huelen eso?**—

— **¿Qué Natsu?**— La maga de la armadura, no había olido nada, de hecho aun faltaba mucho para llegar al destino en el cual Lucy había ido

—**Yo no huelo nada fosforo**—

—**Huele a muerte y a sangre, además está fresca**— como para no contestarle a Gray el insulto, significaba que iba enserio

— **¿La sangre de Lucy?**—

—**No Gray, son muchos olores diferentes, es repugnante**— Natsu volvió a caminar, pero entre mas caminaba mas se repugnaba el ambiente era pesado, demasía, olía a sangre demasiada, que a Natsu se le revolvió el estomago, pero se contuvo debía seguir, por el bien de Lucy.

Siguieron caminando ya pasaba de medio Día y aun no llegaban ya se estaba empezando a poner tedioso, incluso llegaron a pensar que solo daban vueltas en círculos, pero Natsu decía que era demasiado el olor que podía llegar a oler.

Siguieron caminando un par de minutos más hasta que toparon con la montaña.

—**Genial, simplemente genial**— Soltó Gray con sarcasmo — **¿Y ahora qué?, saltamos la montaña, volamos, a no perdón ¡Happy no está!**— Soltó malhumorado.

—**Gray tu ánimos no ayudan**— solo la Scarlet viendo en todas direcciones

—**Viene de la montaña**— Natsu comenzó a olfatear, Elsa y Gray solo lo comenzaron a seguir

—**Claro… a falta de can, llamen al dragón**—

El olfato de Natsu los llevo hacia una cueva.

— **¿Entramos?**— Pregunto Gray

—**No nos queda de otra**— le dijo la Scarlet —**Entren**— ordeno

—**No sé, como Jellal te aguanta**— dijo Natsu y antes de ganarse un golpe, se alejo lo más que pudo de la llamada Titania.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta que iban bajando una cueva subterránea. Entre más bajaban más oscuro se ponía el ambiente y el olfato de Natsu decía que era repugnante el lugar, al menos la lacrima de luz que cargaba Erza les podía iluminar.

Su caminata termino, pues habían topado con una puerta de metal.

—**Hay que romperla**—

—**Esa no es una opción**— le dijo Gray— **Erza, ¿dice algo el libro ese?**— le pregunto Gray, viendo si había otra forma de entrar

—**No dice nada**—

—**Miren apunto Natsu al arco de la puerta**— una pequeña lacrima sin magia incrustada en el metal.

— **¿Y si le introducimos magia?**— dijo Natsu

—**Gray podrías…—** Elsa no termino de hablar

—**A la orden**— a lo que el lanzo pequeñas flechas de Hielo hacia la lacrima

La lacrima reacciono y comenzó a irradiar magia a los lados de la puerta haciendo en el acto que se abrieran las puerta.

Cuando se abrieron, lo vieron habían llegado a donde no debían.

El mismo letrero se lo confirmaba

_**-Welcome to Glitch City-**_

—**Elsa… el olor aquí es un asco**—

* * *

_**Beato:**_ Ha paso tiempo, perdón por eso… prometo actualizar pronto esta historia y la de 8 y medio, la verdad no eh tenido inspiración para eso. Pero prometo actualizar en esta semana esa historia. Varias partes de este capítulo, son partes de una historia que nunca publique llamada, Los archivos ocultos de Era (**煉獄の七鍵 **Rengoku no shichiken). Pero sabía que no iba a funcionar, además sacare una nueva historia. Se llama:

_**La misteriosa tienda de los Heartfilia: **_Una nueva tienda llega a Kyoto, son unos extranjeros de Inglaterra, los rumores de la personas comienzan a dispararse, extranjeros en una casa tradicional en Kyoto, la curiosidad de Natsu y los retos de sus amigos pudieron mas que la regla de no invadir propiedad ajena. Extraños sucesos comenzaron desde que llego.

—Te enteraste, unas personas llegaron ayer a la casa abandonada—

—Si me entere, se dice que abrirán una tienda—

— ¿Un prostíbulo?—

— ¿A la vista de todos?, no lo creo—

—Recuerda que son Extranjeros—

* * *

—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, espero ser amiga de ustedes—

* * *

—Esa chica es de la casa que abrió una tienda—

— ¿y que hay en la tienda?—

—Nadie sabe, dicen que esa chica es descendiente de una bruja—

—Que feo, mejor alejémonos de ella—

* * *

—Intruso—

—No!, espera, no me peges, soy tu compañero de clases, Natsu—

—¿Natsu?

—Si

* * *

— Lo diferente no es ni bueno ni malo Natsu, simplemente "no es lo mismo"—

* * *

—Lucy mira lo que encontré cerca de los jardines de la escuela, son unos dibujos muy raros—

—Eres mi único amigo, ¿si te digo que son continuaras siéndolo?—

—Si—

—Es el séptimo pentaculo del sol—

— ¿Qué significa?—

—Tú que me liberaste de las ataduras, te presento estos sacrificios como agradecimiento y te invoco señor—

— ¿Eh?—

—Natsu, se acerca un asesinato—

* * *

—Lucy~ Ya llegue—

—Natsu, diles a tus amigos que no salgan de noche—

* * *

—Ves te dije, que habría un asesinato—

* * *

—Lucy ¿Tu eres la asesina?—

—Pensé que confiabas en mi—

* * *

¿Qué tal? Les gusto, si les gusto me dicen y la materializo al 100% :D

Atte: Beato desu.


End file.
